BOOM CLAP
by ookami-yan
Summary: Hinata tahu takkan ada hasilnya kalau ingin mengontrol Sasuke terlebih memintanya melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaan pemuda itu, sia-sia dan membuat lelah./Warning inside/[COMPLETE] / Mind to Read?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**NARUTO **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_"Boom Clap" dipopulerkan oleh Charlie XCX_

[Sasuke x Hinata]

* * *

><p>BOOM CLAP © ookami<p>

**_Part One _**

Hinata mengerling pemuda di hadapannya dengan wajah canggung dan sedikit menunduk. Hinata memang agak sedikit pemalu tapi tidak sesuperpemalu itu sampai menolak duduk bersama orang asing di depannya ini, terlebih lagi demi memenuhi permintaan ayahnya.

Hanya canggung, tidak lebih. Entah kenapa sosok di depannya ini tidak memberikan efek seperti orang lain. Terbersit rasa menggelitik di hatinya saat mendapati sorot datar itu. Entah mungkin karena Hinata sedang galau atau ini murni karena keoptimisan sang ayah yang menjamin pertemuan ini akan aman sentosa, maka saat ini Hinata tidak bersikap seperti biasanya kalau dia tengah berinteraksi dengan orang baru—_blushing_ dan selalu menunduk.

Oke, dia memang agak menunduk sekarang, hanya saja Hinata juga tidak sanggup menahan bola matanya untuk terus mengerling ke arah pemuda itu, yang _absurd_-nya juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Bedanya itu bukan kerlingan, tapi tatapan lurus yang terfokus hanya pada Hinata.

"Namamu Hinata?"

Wow. Bahkan Hinata tidak tersentak kaget saat suara bariton itu memulai pertemuan pertama mereka. Terdengar biasa. "Y-ya, aku Hinata."

"Kau gagap?" Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mau susah payah mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati sikap canggung Hinata.

"Kadang-kadang, ka-kalau belum terlalu dekat dengan orang…"

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Bukan karena takut padaku kan…" gumamnya sambil menarik ujung bibirnya, dan gumaman itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Hinata terlanjur melihatnya, seringai mengejek…

Dan kali ini Hinata tersentak dengan sukses karena hal itu. Pemuda itu meremehkannya._ Fine_, Hinata sudah pernah mendapatkan perlakuan macam ini—salahkan sikap pemalunya yang selalu disalahartikan orang lain—tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa saat melihat pemuda itu yang melakukannya, Hinata tidak terima. Mulutnya gatal untuk merutuki orang itu.

"Aku Sasuke."

Hinata masih mengatupkan bibirnya, sekarang dia menatap sepenuhnya pada wajah pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasuke, dengan mulai mengabaikan rasa canggungnya.

_Great_! Sasuke yang tadinya berpikir mulai yakin bisa menebak seperti apa gadis yang duduk di depannya ini, akhirnya menghela napas karena merasa gagal saat melihat tatap ragu itu berganti menjadi tatap menantang di mata Hinata.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan tantangan. Dan menebak-nebak bagaimana karakter gadis di depannya adalah hal yang merepotkan baginya. Dia juga paling malas kalau harus berpura-pura dan bersikap berlebihan pada hal apapun yang menurutnya membuang tenaga. Maka, detik itu juga, saat melihat sorot berkilat di manik pucat Hinata, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersikap apa adanya, dan entah kenapa merasa aman untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya tanpa perlu khawatir berlebihan.

Sedang Hinata yang mulai terpancing rasa kesalnya—karena kali ini dia melihat pemuda itu mendengus—masih setia menatap lurus dan menuntut sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu ini tentang apa.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi dan merubah duduknya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya. Menarik sebatang rokok dan menyalakan dengan pematik tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana ekspresi gadis di depannya.

_Menarik_, pikirnya. Bahkan Hinata tidak mengerutkan kening saat dia mulai menghisap rokoknya. Gadis itu hanya menatap ke arah jemari Sasuke yang terselip sebatang rokok dengan tatapan seakan itu benda paling menarik di meja mereka.

"Jadi…" Sasuke ingin cepat menuntaskan ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru mungkin sudah menunggunya. "Ini bagaimana?"

Hinata tersentak, kembali menatap manik hitam Sasuke. "A-apanya?"

"Kelanjutan dari ini. Kau mau bagaimana?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tanpa sadar. Pemuda di depannya ini tidak suka bertele-tele, tipe frontal dan mungkin… tidak peka. Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang Hinata malah semakin penasaran dengan Sasuke. Sikap dan tatapan pemuda itu kembali menggelitiknya.

"Aku tidak sepenuh hati datang ke sini—ka-kalau kau ingin tahu." Hinata memutuskan untuk meladeni sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya berusaha santai dengan keberadaannya, jadi dia juga akan senormal mungkin berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, anggap seperti bicara pada Kiba—teman akrabnya.

"Sama."

Hinata semakin mengeraskan gigitan di bibir bagian dalamnya, menahan senyum. Sungguh, respon Sasuke terdengar lucu baginya. Terlalu jujur dan menggelitik…

"Niatanku tidak begitu baik saat memutuskan datang ke sini." Wow lagi, karena dalam waktu cepat Hinata bisa bicara selancar saat bersama Kiba. Sorot tak terbaca dari manik hitam pekat itu menguak keberaniannya, sekaligus membuatnya… nyaman? Ah, bolehkah Hinata tertawa karena ini?

"Niatku mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari milikmu." Sasuke sudah menduga sejak melihat tampilan Hinata, gadis ini jelas bukan tipe gadis yang sukarela bertemu siapapun lelaki yang disodorkan ayahnya tanpa pertimbangan.

Dan Hinata juga jelas tahu Sasuke memiliki alasan jauh lebih mengherankan dibanding dirinya untuk acara perkenalan ini. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya, terlalu enggan untuk mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa dicerna otak normalnya.

"A-Aku baru saja patah hati."

Untuk pertamakalinya sejak perjumpaan mereka, Sasuke merubah sedikit bentuk raut mukanya, mengangkat alis. Dia ingin menyeringai lagi tapi menahan diri saat melihat wajah Hinata kembali tertunduk menghindari tatapannya, agak sedikit menyedihkan.

"Menurutmu aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit geli. Harusnya Hinata sudah tahu jawabannya saat melihat tampilan Sasuke, jelas dia sangat tidak bisa diharapkan untuk hal macam ini—mungkin.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata lirih, masih sedikit menunduk menutupi rona wajahnya—astaga! Dia baru merona sekarang? Karena ketahuan patah hati? Bukan saat pertama kali melihat wajah Sasuke yang senilai lebih dari angka 80?

_Bagus_, pikir Sasuke. Gadis ini pintar membaca karakter seseorang. Jadi dia tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana carakerja sikapnya pada Hinata. Tapi, mungkin dia juga harus jujur pada gadis itu…

Sasuke mengetuk pelan rokoknya pada pinggiran piring dari alas cangkir kopinya, menjatuhkan abu. "Seharusnya bukan aku yang datang menemuimu," ucapnya sambil mengangkat cangkir lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk.

Hinata mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan info ini tapi tetap berusaha berpikir positif.

"Kakakku—Itachi—lebih memilih mengencani laptop dan ponsel pintarnya. Biasalah—_workaholic_. Dan dia menawarkan sesuatu padaku untuk menggantikannya."

Sasuke berusaha mencari raut tak terima dari wajah Hinata, tapi gadis itu tetap diam. Dan Sasuke suka melihat sorot dari mata pucat itu, suka karena dia selalu gagal mengartikannya. "Dan ternyata ini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

Hinata masih diam, meskipun akhirnya kemudian dia menghela napas, entah itu untuk rasa lega atau apa… "Kau bekerja?" tanyanya, tidak berniat menanggapi pengakuan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku kuliah."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Harusnya itu bisa dilihat dari jeans belel yang digunakan pemuda itu, bahkan kaos yang tengah digunakannya masih mencerminkan kehidupan bebas layaknya teman sekampus Hinata yang lain. Mungkin mereka seumuran...

Sasuke mematikan rokoknya, menekan ujungnya di pinggiran piring dan sebelah jemari tangannya menelusup di helaian rambut bagian kiri kepalanya. Dia menegakkan posisinya dan kembali menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. "Aku bosan di sini. Ayo cari tempat lain."

Tepat setelah itu Hinata sedikit terperangah menatap sosok tinggi Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping meja, menatap dengan sorot ajakan. Dan Hinata hanya butuh waktu beberapa sekon untuk berdiri dan meraih tasnya lalu beranjak mengikuti Sasuke, menuju kasir dan pintu keluar kafe.

Ah, padahal Hinata suka dekorasi kafe ini, asri dengan beberapa tanaman menggantungnya. Tapi Hinata tetap saja membuntuti Sasuke di belakang pemuda itu—tanpa pikir panjang. Mereka berjalan santai selepas keluar dari kafe.

"Mobilmu?" Hinata menyeletuk tanpa sadar saat melihat Sasuke melangkah bukan ke arah parkiran—mengingat tadi mereka datang hampir beriringan dan Hinata melihat langsung Sasuke turun dari mobil hitam paling ujung.

"Jalan kaki saja. Tidak jauh."

"Ke-Kemana?" Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya, karena ternyata langkah santai Sasuke belum seirama dengan langkah miliknya.

"Terserah." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. Melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata di sampingnya, melihat gadis itu dengan lancar menyamai langkah kakinya dan tidak bertanya lagi kemana mereka akan pergi.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang trotoar, dengan mata Hinata yang asyik melihat-lihat apa saja yang berada dalam etalase toko yang mereka lalui dan sesekali melirik Sasuke yang masih tenang dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke bahkan hanya sekali berucap saat menawarkan gantungan kunci yang dijual di etalase toko yang dipandangi Hinata lebih lama dibandingkan toko lain. Dan Sasuke tidak menanyakan lagi saat Hinata menjawab—_tidak, terimakasih_—untuk tawarannya.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau berjalan bersisian dalam diam seperti ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Yah, Hinata sudah sering melakukan kegiatan ini, tapi biasanya hanya sendirian atau bersama Kiba dan Shino, bisa juga bersama Sakura dan Ino, dan mereka jelas bukan makhluk sediam Sasuke.

Ini terlalu tenang, nyaman, meskipun menimbulkan was-was tak terdefenisi.

Ketika Hinata sibuk dengan segala kecamuk isi kepalanya, tubuhnya tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan besar meraih lengannya dan menarik tubuhnya ke arah samping.

"Aakkhh! Maaf kakak-kakak! Tidak Sengaja!"

Hinata mengerjap saat mendengar teriakan seorang anak lelaki yang berlari menjauh, seperti tengah berkejaran dengan teman di depannya.

"Tsk! Mereka minta dihajar atau bagaimana?" Hinata mendengar desisan itu tepat di atas kepalanya, sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang kini juga menunduk untuk menatapnya, dahi pemuda itu mengerut tidak suka.

"Kau tadi melamun?"

"Tidak." Hinata bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari tarikan Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda itu tadi berusaha menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan anak-anak yang tengah berlarian itu.

Dan 'wow' untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata tidak merona karena kedekatan kulit mereka. Dia hanya merasa… entahlah, tindakan Sasuke terasa sangat… tepat?

_Absurd_. Ini benar-benar tak terdefenisikan.

Bahkan saat…

"Kita kembali saja, kuantar kau pulang."

Sasuke meraih sebelah telapak tangan Hinata, menautkan dalam genggamannya. Menarik pelan gadis itu dan kembali berjalan ke arah kafe yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

Dan Hinata tidak menghentakkan tangan besar itu seperti yang pernah dilakukannya kala ada _stranger_ di kampus yang nekat menyentuhnya.

Genggaman Sasuke tidak hangat, biasa saja. Tapi telapak itu besar dan terasa kuat.

Aneh.

Mereka baru beberapa jam bertemu, tidak banyak kalimat yang saling dilontarkan. Bahkan Hinata tadi mengaku baru saja mengalami patah hati dan sekarang mereka berpegangan tangan layaknya pasangan? Yang benar saja! Hinata ingin tergelak rasanya saat menyadari itu.

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak begitu terpesona dengan sikap cuek Sasuke sejak detik pertama pertemuan mereka, tapi pemuda itu jelas berhasil membuatnya merasa tidak biasa hari ini.

Hal baru. Dan itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Dan Sasuke, dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kecamuk di kepala gadis di sampingnya itu mungkin hampir serupa dengan isi kepalanya.

Ini sedikit janggal, tapi nyaman…

Ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi menjanjikan…

Dan akhirnya, sore itu, dalam diam mereka berdua menyepakati satu hal…

Perkenalan ini, mereka akan melanjutkannya dan mencoba…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon! Part Two<br>_

**[21.12.2014]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

**NARUTO **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_"Boom Clap" dipopulerkan oleh Charlie XCX_

[Sasuke x Hinata]

* * *

><p>BOOM CLAP © ookami<p>

_**Part Two**_

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, perlahan dan mengerjab. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mencerna kondisinya sekarang.

Berbaring miring di tempat yang terasa asing dan memandang dinding bercat putih di depannya yang juga tak kalah asingnya hanya membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening, sedikit bingung.

_Crap!_

Pantas saja dia merasa ada yang menekan tubuhnya, tangan siapa ini yang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya!? Bahkan napas hangat itu menggelitik tengkuknya, membuatnya bergidik.

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Keterkejutan mengalahkan ingatan dan kewarasannya. Kenapa—

"Jangan berlebihan."

"E-Eh?" Hinata tersentak saat suara berat berbalut kemalasan itu berbisik di telinganya. Ah, kabut ingatan mulai menghilang.

"Aku tidak macam-macam."

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata mengeliat dan berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya.

"Melupakan sesuatu, hm?" Hinata sedikit tersentak lagi saat Sasuke mengecup pelan kulit bagian tengkuknya. Pemuda ini…

"Se-Seingatku, aku tadi di sofa depan. K-Kenapa sekarang malah—" Ingatan Hinata sudah kembali, meskipun agak tidak sesuai dengan kondisi sekarang. Seingatnya tadi dia duduk di sofa menemani Sasuke yang tengah bermain dengan stik PS-nya.

Ah, mungkin karena efek kekenyangan sehabis makan siang dan dia menjadi mengantuk lalu—

"Aku tidak suka tidur di sofa. Dan kau enak untuk dipeluk."

Oke, bisa beritahu Hinata dimana kaitan antara ketidaksukaan Sasuke tidur di sofa dengan Hinata yang enak untuk dipeluk dan juga keberadaannya sekarang yang satu ranjang dengan pemuda itu?

Ah, Hinata menghela napas. Lagi-lagi dia lupa makhluk macam apa pemuda yang masih memeluknya ini.

_Absurd._

"Sasuke," Hinata menguatkan dorongannya di lengan Sasuke, meminta secara halus untuk menyingkir. Dan pemuda itu menurut, bergerak untuk melepas pelukannya lalu berbaring telentang dengan mata kembali tertutup.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan macam-macam."

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Sasuke, dia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, menipiskan mereka dan menatap datar ke wajah tak peduli pemuda itu.

_Tidak macam-macam?_ Memeluk dan menciumi kulitnya tanpa izin itu tidak termasuk macam-macam ya? Hinata mendengus dalam hati.

Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia tidak begitu terpesona pada sikap cuek Sasuke—Ralat—yang benar adalah dia _sama sekali tidak_ terpesona! Hinata sudah tidak bisa menyadari seberapa banyak dia menggerutu karena sikap tak biasa milik pemuda yang masih kekeuh ingin melanjutkan tidur di hadapannya itu.

Hinata memang sedikit payah, terutama dalam hal ini—_relationship_, terlebih dengan lawan jenis. Hinata memiliki teman-teman akrab, tentu saja. Tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang bersamanya sejak lama, bukan orang baru.

Dan Sasuke adalah orang baru. Terlebih dia berbeda—sangat, dengan segala sikap yang tidak biasa menurut Hinata.

Maka dari itu, saat sekarang mereka memilih untuk sering berinteraksi dan Hinata harus dihadapkan dengan segala karakter Sasuke yang diartikan Hinata dengan kata _seenaknya sendiri_ alias _tidak pedulian_ dan _cuek_, dia hanya bisa diam dan menanggapi semampunya dilengkapi rutukan sesekali dalam hati.

Hinata tidak ingin protes, karena yah… dia hanya ingin mencoba seberapa besar dia bisa mengenali dan menerima keberadaan Sasuke, mengingat mereka sekarang tengah mencoba menjalin sesuatu di sini. Dan Sasuke juga tidak pernah berkomentar apapun tentang semua hal yang dilakukan Hinata, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk meminta lebih dari ini apalagi yang macam-macam. Sungguh, Hinata bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Dia terbiasa diajarkan untuk mencerna baik-baik segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, dan Sasuke termasuk dalam segala sesuatu itu, 'kan?

Terlebih Hinata belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun sebelum ini, jadi kedekatannya dengan Sasuke sekarang ini dianggapnya sangatlah… _sesuatu._ Harus dinikmati… pelan-pelan…

Tapi sebenarnya, niat awal Hinata adalah untuk tidak berharap banyak dengan arti pegangan tangan Sasuke pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa begitu, karena tepat dua hari setelah itu ayahnya mengajak mereka sekeluarga makan malam di restoran yang ternyata sudah di-_reserved_ oleh orangtua Sasuke.

Mereka—ayah Hinata dan orangtua Sasuke—menyimpulkan sendiri tentang pertemuan sore itu—bahkan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa Sasuke menggantikan peran Itachi untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata. Terlebih Sasuke tidak menyanggah segala kesimpulan itu, dia malah menguatkan asumsi mereka dengan meminta izin mengantar Hinata pulang lebih dulu setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai.

Hinata yang terlanjur melihat binar aneh di mata ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk untuk ajakan Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi nyatanya berminggu-minggu setelah itu mereka malah sudah beberapa kali bertemu, meskipun tidak bisa disebut kencan tapi tetap saja bertemu dan berinteraksi, 'kan?

Pertemuan-pertemuan mereka biasanya hanya sebatas Sasuke yang menjemputnya di kampus atau makan siang singkat bersama ataupun Hinata yang pergi ke toko buku dengan Sasuke sebagai supirnya—itu pun karena tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Dan itu semua bukan kencan.

Dan sialnya, ini disadari oleh ibu Sasuke. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak senang dengan progress hubungan mereka dan memutuskan untuk merongrong Sasuke secara berlebihan hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menelpon Hinata tadi malam, mengajaknya pergi keluar dengan sebutan kencan.

Hinata yang tidak ada acara lain dan tidak menemukan alasan logis untuk menolak hanya mengiyakan setelah mendiamkan Sasuke beberapa detik untuk berpikir.

Dan ternyata, kencan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah…

"_Kau bawa buku bacaanmu banyak-banyak, kita ke tempat Itachi saja."_

Hari minggu, apartemen Itachi—kakak Sasuke yang entah sedang berada dimana, buku bacaan dan duduk diam di sofa sembari sesekali melihat punggung Sasuke yang terlalu asyik dengan joystick di tangannya.

Ah, tentu Hinata bergerak. Bergerak untuk membuat ganjalan perut sebagai makan siang mereka dengan apa saja yang bisa ditemukannya di lemari pendingin di dapur apartemen itu.

Hinata bisa memasak dengan baik dan omelet serta minuman dingin olahannya ternyata mendapat respon sangat baik dari Sasuke saat pemuda itu menandaskan semua yang disajikan Hinata tanpa bersisa, bahkan Hinata menyerahkan sisa jatahnya yang memang tidak habis dimakannya. Dan Sasuke tidak masalah memakan sisa darinya.

Setelah itu, Hinata yang kembali ke buku bacaannya dan tiba-tiba sekarang mereka sudah berbaring di satu ranjang dengan dugaan seperti Sasuke yang mungkin menggendongnya ke kamar entah milik siapa ini—mungkin milik Itachi.

Harusnya Hinata marah, 'kan? Sasuke lancang. Tapi tidak, dia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan datar. Antara terbiasa dan tidak terbiasa dengan sikap mengejutkan pemuda itu yang selalu tak terduga baginya. Dan semua itu terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan…

Dan ajaibnya, Hinata percaya dengan kalimat '_tidak akan macam-macam'_ yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir malam." Hinata menatap ke arah balkon yang pintunya memang tidak ditutup, melihat temaram langit senja.

"Aku lapar."

"Omelet lagi?" Hinata bertanya sambil mengangat alis, kembali memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku suka itu. Tapi kita makan di luar saja."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya sejenak dalam diam. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapikan poni Hinata yang mungkin sedikit acak-acakan karena posisi tidur siangnya tadi.

Hinata bergeming dan balik menatap Sasuke. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Aku cuci muka dulu di kamar Itachi, kau bisa gunakan yang di sini." Tangannya menunjuk pada pintu lain di ujung kamar.

Hinata mengangguk, meskipun dia tahu Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena pemuda itu sudah keluar kamar.

Hinata menghela napas, memegang ujung rambut yang tadi disentuh Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, entah dilakukan dengan sadar atau tidak tapi mulutnya bergumam kecil, "Mungkin ini kamarnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Hinata berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan bergegas—tidak ingin Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

"Kita mampir dulu." Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke area parkir toko 24 jam. "Rokokku habis," tambahnya lagi saat melirik dan mendapati sorot tanya di mata Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya mendengus keras, sengaja. Entah kenapa dia bisa sefrontal ini sekarang, mungkin belajar dari pemuda di sampingnya ini…

"Akan kuusahakan menguranginya," sahut Sasuke, tapi wajahnya masih datar tak peduli dengan dengusan Hinata.

"Dan kau tidak akan menjanjikan itu," ucap Hinata. Astaga! Luarbiasa sekali pengaruh Sasuke bagi sikapnya. Dia bahkan sudah berani menyindir Sasuke secara verbal sekarang.

Tapi Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar itu. Gadis itu sudah mulai mengerti dirinya. "Ini tidak semudah menghabiskan seluruh tulisan di buku romansamu itu," ucapnya lagi.

"A-Aku tahu," sahut Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata tidak bilang membenci seorang perokok, dia tidak masalah Sasuke berteman akrab dengan batangan nikotin itu. Tapi Hinata terlanjur paham kalau barang itu sangat berpotensi merusak tubuh, terlebih tubuh semuda Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengingatkan.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah Hinata dan mulai lancar mengartikannya hanya kembali terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. "Ikut ke dalam? Akan kubelikan minuman dingin."

Hinata mendongak dan berbinar mendengar tawaran itu. Hanya minuman dingin, dan Hinata mengangguk sepakat seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mudah berbunga sebatas tawaran ringan macam itu.

Ah, begitu mudahnya kah Sasuke menguasai segala kefokusan Hinata? Hanya dengan hal-hal kecil dan Hinata langsung terperangkap dalam sebuah euforia. Sungguh sederhana.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menatap lurus ke arah punggung seseorang yang sudah bisa dipastikannya bermanik mata hazel indah. Entah bagaimana dia menjadi ragu untuk berjalan ke arah meja kasir, tempat orang itu berdiri.

Sasuke yang menyadari keterdiaman Hinata ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling untuk menatap gadis di belakangnya. Dia meneliti kemana manik Hinata menatap beberapa saat lalu sebelum gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan canggung.

Sasuke melihat pria itu, berdiri dengan belanjaannya di meja kasir. Butuh beberapa detik, dan Sasuke cukup mudah mengartikannya, hanya dengan melihat gestur canggung Hinata dan Sasuke kembali berbalik ke arah Hinata untuk meraih telapak tangan gadis itu, menggandengnya dan berjalan santai menuju kasir.

Hinata mengerjabkan mata, gelagapan dengan tarikan tangan Sasuke tapi tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk melepas genggaman kuat itu. Dia menggigit bibir gelisah, Sasuke keterlaluan, tidak mungkin dia tidak melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang, 'kan?

Pria itu menoleh setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uangnya ke penjaga kasir, dan mata hazelnya sedikit tersentak saat melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hyuuga?"

"Mr. Akasuna. Se-Selamat malam." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum canggung. Dia lupa ini daerah tempat tinggal dari orang yang menyapanya itu. Tentu saja persentase bertemu dengannya lebih besar dibanding tempat lain selain di kampus.

Dan Hinata semakin menegang saat Mr. Akasuna menatap ke arah Sasuke yang dengan santainya masih menggenggam erat telapaknya dan meletakkan bungkusan rokoknya di meja kasir, dia juga mengambil kaleng _cola_ di tangan Hinata tanpa memandang pria yang tengah menatapnya.

"Pacarmu?" Mr. Akasuna kembali menatap Hinata, tapi terpaksa kembali mengerling ke arah Sasuke saat pemuda itu mengganti genggamannya dengan menautkan jemarinya dengan jari-jemari Hinata, seakan ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Akusana hanya dengan satu pergerakan itu.

"I-Iya." Dan memangnya Hinata punya jawaban lain untuk ini? Setelah Sasuke menunjukkan dengan gamblang hubungan mereka?

Mungkin karena kedewasaan, atau mungkin karena merasa sesama lelaki, akhirnya Mr. Akasuna hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang dengan mudah bisa diartikannya sebagai sikap posesif.

"Sampai bertemu besok kalau begitu, Hyuuga. Di kelas." Mr. Akasuna mengambil kembalian uangnya dan mengangkat belanjaannya kemudian mengangguk ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke, sebagai salam perpisahan.

Dan Hinata langsung bernapas lega saat melihat pria itu keluar toko dan lupa melirik ke arah wajah Sasuke yang ternyata sudah jauh dari kebiasaan wajah cueknya. Pemuda itu memasang raut baru, datar dengan rahang mengeras.

.

.

"Mister?"

"Dia dosenku," sahut Hinata. Mereka masih di parkiran toko, dengan Sasuke yang duduk di atas kap mobilnya dan Hinata bersandar di ujungnya. Menikmati _cola_ mereka, dan Sasuke tidak merokok kali ini.

"Wajah bayi seperti itu?"

"Umurnya s-sudah lebih dari tigapuluh," ucap Hinata dengan cemberut. Lancang sekali Sasuke mengatai dosen favoritnya dengan kata bayi.

"Dan kau menyukainya," balas Sasuke. Dan itu sebuah pernyataan.

Hinata diam sejenak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali menyahut lirih, "Dia baru menikah bulan lalu."

"Kau patah hati karena pria wajah bayi seperti itu?" Sasuke mendengus menahan kekehan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Hinata bergumam pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, merengut. Benar, 'kan? Sasuke itu tidak peka, pikirnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain terkekeh lagi saat mendengar gumaman itu.

"Su-Sudahlah, antarkan aku pulang." Hinata beranjak dari sandarannya, hendak melewati tubuh Sasuke menuju pintu penumpang. Tapi geraknya terhenti saat tubuhnya tertarik dan tahu-tahu dia sudah terjepit di antara dua kaki Sasuke yang sudah menggeser duduknya ke ujung kap mobil dengan kaki menginjak tanah mengurung tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke tidak lagi terkekeh, dia menatap Hinata dengan sorot datarnya, lagi. Kedua tangannya sudah bertaut di belakang pinggang Hinata, memeluk gadis itu. Sedang Hinata yang terkejut dengan posisi itu hanya diam dengan mata mengerjab menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan gadis manapun. Aku tidak suka direpotkan mereka." Sasuke masih menatap datar. "Jadi jangan berharap banyak tentang hal semacam cinta dan sejenisnya padaku. Tapi…"

Hinata kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak juga menunduk saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan, hanya saja berusaha semaksimal mungkin melarikan matanya kemana saja asalkan tidak terarah ke manik sehitam jelaga itu. Tidak berani…

"—aku suka berada di dekatmu."

Bahkan saat sebelah telapak besar Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipinya dan jempol pemuda itu mulai mengusap lembut sebagian kulit pipinya, Hinata masih tidak berani mengarahkan maniknya ke mata Sasuke, bahkan dia tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Dan sekarang…" Akhirnya Sasuke menggerakkan kedua telapaknya untuk menangkup wajah Hinata yang dimana sebagian besar jemarinya sudah menempel di leher bagian bawah telinga gadis itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan bicaranya, pelan, "Hubungan ini dimulai dari aku dan kau—kita. Maka aku tidak akan sudi melibatkan orang lain."

Sasuke menundukkan sedikit wajah Hinata, meminta untuk menatapnya yang duduk lebih rendah dibanding gadis itu, dan Hinata menurut.

"Karena aku hanya akan memikirkanmu."

Hinata hanya beberapa kali mengerjabkan matanya, tidak ingin banyak karena sekarang dia tahu bahwa pekatnya bulatan hitam itu terlalu sayang dilewatkan dengan banyak kedipan. Kelam dan memikat…

"Bisa aku meminta hal yang sama?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan alunan mendayu di telinga Hinata, seakan itu adalah ajakan untuk mencoba sesuatu yang menjanjikan dan mengasyikkan dan mendebarkan dan menggiurkan dan terdengar nakal baginya.

Dan tanpa banyak kata—masih dengan melahap sepuasnya onyx milik pemuda di depannya—Hinata mengangguk dan memberanikan diri membalas dengan bisikan, "Aku hanya akan memikirkanmu… _juga_, mu-mulai detik ini…"

Hinata berdebar. Benar-benar mudah, sangat mudah sekali untuk jatuh ke pemuda di depannya ini. Ataukah hati Hinata yang terlalu lemah sampai tak kuasa menolak segala yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya?

Ah, entahlah… Yang jelas, tak sedikitpun terbersit di pikiran Hinata untuk melewatkan hal ini, kesempatan untuk memulai semuanya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Bahkan Hinata tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyum yang sama di bibir Sasuke. Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk bertumpu di bahu pemuda itu saat dirasakannya tubuh mereka semakin tak berjarak, dimana Sasuke mulai menarik wajah Hinata untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu.

_Well_, Hinata tidak pernah disengat binatang apapun selama hidupnya, kecuali nyamuk—dan itu tidak masuk hitungan karena dia menggigit, 'kan? Tapi Hinata sudah pernah belajar tentang materi listrik di masa sekolahnya.

_Absurd._

Dia mencoba membayangkan gabungan antara sengatan dan listrik yang mengalir. Mungkin ini rasanya…

Tempelan bibir Sasuke, menghantarkan sesuatu di tubuh Hinata, bagai sengatan yang bermuara di satu titik, kemudian mengalir cepat seperti aliran listrik, menggelenyar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan ini terasa menyenangkan—sangat.

Ciuman pertamanya…

Manis. Rasa _cola_ bahkan masih terasa di bibir Sasuke, Hinata suka.

Dan bertambah menggelitik saat kecupan itu berganti menjadi lumatan lembut dan intens. Hinata bahkan semakin menguatkan pegangannya di bahu Sasuke, tidak meminta berhenti dan Sasuke dengan sukarela menaikkan intensitas lumatan itu, membuat Hinata meremang. Belajar untuk membalas…

Hinata tidak ingin tahu apakah ini juga ciuman pertama bagi Sasuke, yang jelas dia hanya tahu bahwa mereka kembali menyepakati satu hal malam ini—Di depan toko 24 jam, di depan mobil, ciuman dan _cola_…

Mereka mengukuhkan hubungan ini dengan sebuah…_ ikatan_.

_Boom Clap!_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes __on and on and on and on…_

_Boom Clap!_

_You make me feel good…_

_Come on to me! Come on to me!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon! Part Three<em>

**[23.12.2014]**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

**NARUTO **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_"Boom Clap" dipopulerkan oleh Charlie XCX_

[Sasuke x Hinata]

* * *

><p>BOOM CLAP © ookami<p>

_**Part Three**_

Hinata mencium aroma yang familiar di indera penciumannya dan sepertinya ini adalah salah satu kesukaannya. Tapi Hinata juga sadar dia harus segera membuka kelopak matanya untuk meyakinkan aroma apa itu.

Seperti biasa, mengerjapkan mata dulu baru meminta otaknya bekerja. Dan hal pertama yang diartikan otaknya melalui indera mata adalah kulit yang tertampak di depan wajahnya. Hinata bahkan menyadari ujung hidungnya yang menempel di kulit itu, membuatnya bisa menjawab dengan cepat aroma apa yang tadi menggelitik penciumannya.

Tapi, pertanyaan berikutnya adalah, bagaimana prosesnya sehingga sekarang Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala terselip di leher seseorang dan tubuh terduduk menyamping di pangkuan orang itu? Bukannya tadi dia—

"Bangun?"

Hinata mengeliat tidak nyaman saat suara itu menyentil rasa herannya. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kepala dan menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dengan sang pemilik suara.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada tubuh kokoh itu—refleks, tanpa sadar—dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang dan jemari lainnya mencengkeram lemah pada kaos baju di bagian dada milik tubuh itu.

"Pinggangku tidak nyaman, Sasuke," gumamnya dengan mata masih mengantuk tapi sekuat tenaga menunjukkan sorot protes. Kapan pria itu merubah posisi tidurnya yang tadi bersandar pada bantalan sofa?

Tapi Sasuke tidak bersusah payah menatap ke arah wajah Hinata, dia masih fokus pada layar TV di depannya dengan ujung tangan memegang joystick, meskipun sebenarnya kedua lengannya lah yang mengurung tubuh Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Tidur lagi." Sasuke menghentikan gerak sebelah tangannya di stik PS dan beralih meraih kepala Hinata untuk kembali menyisipkannya di lekukan lehernya. "Nanti pindah ke kamar, sebentar lagi selesai."

Hinata kembali merasakan ujung hidungnya menyentuh kulit leher Sasuke. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tidak protes dan tidak menolak untuk kembali membaui aroma musk itu di leher Sasuke.

Hinata masih mengantuk dan tahu benar kalau hanya akan membuang tenaga jika ingin beranjak dari pelukan Sasuke, pemuda itu akan menghalanginya. Jadi, Hinata memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya sambil melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Besok malam ada acara di tempat Ino."

Tidak ada sahutan, yang ada hanya suara dari arah speaker TV yang sedang menampilkan aksi permainan milik Sasuke yang entah apalah itu, Hinata tidak tahu.

"Ikut?" Hinata berbisik lirih, sedikit ragu karena sudah menduga apa jawabannya.

"Tidak, Naruto sudah minta ditemani ke tempat lain."

"Klub?" Hinata memperdengarkan nada tidak senangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke selalu tidak mau bersusah payah meredakan kecemasan Hinata. "Besok tunggu saja di tempat Ino, nanti kujemput."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menipiskan bibirnya saat mendengar itu, antara kesal dan senang saat Sasuke berkata akan menjemputnya, yang artinya Sasuke hanya akan sebentar menemani Naruto dan lebih memilih pulang cepat dari tempat itu demi mengantar Hinata pulang.

Hinata tidak akan memaksa Sasuke ikut dengannya ke acara di tempat Ino, karena dia tahu hal macam itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke alergi dibandingkan keramaian di tempat klub bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi Hinata juga tahu Sasuke akan tetap mengutamakan dirinya dalam kondisi apapun, meskipun itu hanya berupa tindakan di balik layar seperti memastikan Hinata selamat kembali ke rumah tanpa harus mengiringi kemanapun gadis itu beraktivitas layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Sasuke punya tabiat dan kebiasaan sendiri, begitu pula Hinata. Dan itu tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi keduanya saat perbedaan lebih mendominasi di sana. Hinata secara perlahan akan menyeimbangkannya lewat komunikasi dengan Sasuke atas segala perbedaan itu, dan Sasuke akan mencoba menanggapi sebisa mungkin meskipun hanya berupa gumaman tidak jelas dari bibirnya.

Saat Hinata masih memejamkan mata dan asyik berkutat pada macam pikirannya terkait hubungannya dengan Sasuke selama lima bulanan ini, tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan berayun dari posisi semula.

"Selesai?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan bergerak refleks mengait di leher pemuda itu.

"Tidur sebentar lagi ya, aku mengantuk."

Hinata hanya menguatkan kaitan tangannya di leher Sasuke, semakin menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu. Dia juga jelas masih mengantuk, tidur siangnya tadi benar-benar terganggu dan tidak nyaman dalam pangkaun Sasuke.

Dan Hinata masih percaya dengan janji Sasuke untuk tidak menyentuhnya berlebihan sebelum waktunya, jadi saat sekarang pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur sementaranya di apartemen itu dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata dalam rengkuhannya, Hinata hanya diam dan tidak lagi mencari cara untuk mempermasalahkan kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu ini.

Hinata sudah terlalu terbiasa, dan merasa… nyaman. Dia membiarkan lengan kokoh Sasuke mengurung tubuh mungilnya, dan melarutkan dirinya sendiri dalam aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang selalu sukses membuatnya terlelap dalam tidur nyaman.

.

.

"Jadi…" Hinata menolehkan kepala saat Sakura nampak bicara menghadap ke arahnya. "Kapan pacarmu itu mau berkenalan langsung dengan kami?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Sakura, dia…"

"Ya, ya, dia tipe sangat pemalu, 'kan?"

Ino tertawa saat mendengar itu dan Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan sindiran itu dari Sakura.

Sekarang ini Hinata tengah duduk bersama Sakura dan Ino di salah satu sofa yang disediakan di ruang keluarga Yamanaka, sedang yang lain sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri. Malam ini adalah acara syukuran untuk kedatangan kakak Ino yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya dari luarnegeri. Yang hadir hanya beberapa kerabat dan teman-teman akrab dari Ino dan kakaknya, termasuk Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah mengenal keluarga Yamanaka sedari mereka SMP.

"Tapi Shino dan Kiba tidak banyak komentar saat tau kau berhubungan dengan Uchiha itu, berarti dia memang _oke_, 'kan?"

Hinata hanya sedikit menunduk saat Ino kembali memancing topik ini lagi, pacar Hinata. Dia sebenarnya enggan membahas masalah ini, tapi bagi Sakura dan Ino yang terlalu takjub karena sekarang Hinata sudah mau pacaran, ini adalah suatu bahasan yang sangat menarik dan selalu asyik untuk digosipkan.

"Mereka sering bertemu di tempat futsal." Hinata berucap pelan untuk menanggapi perihal Kiba dan Shino yang anteng-anteng saja saat mengetahui bahwa sekarang Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah saling kenal?" Sekarang Sakura duduk mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan wajah semangat, seakan info ini adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mulai meneliti arti sorot mata Sakura yang terlihat mulai mencurigakan di matanya.

"Eh, Hinata. Kira-kira Sasuke itu punya teman yang tampangnya seperti dia tidak? Kali saja aku bisa dapat yang seperti itu juga."

"Bodoh!" Ino melempar sebutir kacang goreng ke arah Sakura. "Gaara mau kau kemanakan?"

"Ah, Gaara terlalu pendiam. Membosankan. Dan hei! Aku belum jadian dengannya, sah-sah saja kan mencari cadangan yang lain?"

"Sasuke juga pendiam. Tapi…" Entah kenapa Hinata terganggu dengan penggunakan kata yang tadi digunakan Sakura. _Pendiam_ dan _membosankan. _"Di-dia…" Wajahnya sekarang mulai memanas saat melihat seringai geli di wajah kedua temannya yang sekarang menatap intens ke arahnya saat nada pembelaan itu terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Dia kenapa, Hinata?" goda Ino dengan cengiran jahil. "Romantis? Suka memeluk dan menciumimu kalau sedang berduaan?"

"Ti-tidak!" Bukan itu maksud Hinata, meskipun mungkin benar, entahlah. Dan wajah memerahnya saat ini jelas menunjukkan kontradiktif dari jawabannya. "Dia pendiam tapi ti-tidak pernah berusaha mengaturku, dia…" _Tidak membosankan_. Itulah yang ingin diungkapkan Hinata.

Sungguh, meskipun Sasuke akan sangat menyebalkan kalau sikap cueknya kambuh dan lebih sering menjawab sapaan Hinata dengan gumaman, tapi Hinata tidak pernah merasa bosan dan tidak nyaman selama menjalin hubungan lima bulanan ini.

"Ya, ya. Sasuke Uchiha adalah yang terbaik dan kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya." Sakura berucap optimis sambil melempar balik sebutir kacang ke arah Ino yang sekarang tertawa melihat wajah memerah Hinata.

"Ka-kalian ini…" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan jahil dari dua temannya. Ya, Hinata yang punya pacar dan sering terlihat berbinar adalah topik paling menyenangkan bagi Ino dan Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

_Fine_, Hinata memang belum pernah punya pacar sebelum ini, jadi saat sekarang dia kepergok menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, maka dia harus selalu siap menjadi bulan-bulanan Ino dan Sakura untuk sementara waktu.

Hinata tidak marah untuk semua godaan itu, tentu hanya sebatas candaan. Tapi, tetap saja dia malu, 'kan?

Dan apa yang disebut Sakura tadi? Jatuh cinta?

Ah, ya… _jatuh cinta_.

Hinata tidak akan menceritakan perihal dua kata itu sekarang. Nanti saja, ini masih terlalu dini untuk membeberkan isi hatinya secara gamblang.

Dia dan Sasuke masih baru. Hinata masih butuh waktu lagi untuk menyimpulkan hal itu dalam satu kemasan pasti di kisah romansanya.

Dan dia mungkin masih butuh banyak _treatment _lagi dari Sasuke untuk meyakinkan buncahan perasaan itu di antara mereka.

_Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it. (William Shakespeare_)

.

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tapi pikirannya masih melayang pada dua kata yang tadi disinggung Sakura, sehingga membuatnya mengabaikan lumatan lembut di bibirnya dan hanya diam saat benda basah nan hangat itu menyentuhi miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Napas panas menguar menggelitik bibirnya dan Hinata harus membuka kelopak mata untuk mengintip balik ke manik sehitam jelaga yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

Wajah mereka hampir tak berjarak, ujung bibir mereka pun masih bersentuhan. Kulit wajah Hinata saja memanas dan jelas merona merah sekarang, tapi dia tetap menolak untuk mengalihkan maniknya dari bola mata tajam di hadapannya. Selalu kelam dan masih memikat…

Hinata hanya menggeleng kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kemudian mengalihkan ke hal lain yang tadi juga sedikit mengganggu pikirannya—selain dua kata sakral itu. "Kau tadi minum?" bisiknya lirih, balas menyapukan napas panasnya di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata, tapi tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tengkuk dan punggung gadis itu. Hanya ibu jarinya yang bergeser untuk mengelus pelan pipi Hinata yang memerah, tapi matanya masih terfokus pada bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka di depannya. "Sedikit," balasnya.

Hinata tidak marah dengan hal itu, dan Sasuke mengetahuinya.

Mereka masih di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Hinata, tadi Sasuke menjemputya lebih awal dari rumah Ino dan Hinata harus pulang lebih dulu dibanding tamu lain, dan jelas menambah seringai jahil di wajah Ino dan Sakura karena hal itu.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Bagusnya Sasuke juga sudah lancar mendeteksi kalau Hinata tengah melalangbuanakan pikirannya kala mereka sedang bersama.

Tapi Hinata kembali menggeleng pelan dan malah menundukkan kepalanya mencari sandaran di dada bidang Sasuke untuk kembali mengalihkan topik, dan pemuda itu menyambut dengan merengkuh balik tubuh mungil itu ke dadanya.

"Jangan sering tidur terlalu malam lagi ya…" Pikiran Hinata bercabang lagi ke hal lain saat mengingat kedatangan kakak Ino yang sudah sukses menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Sasuke berada dua tingkatan di atasnya di bangku kuliah. Dan Hinata juga tahu pemuda itu tengah menyiapkan persyaratan kelulusannya. Tapi mengingat kebiasaan pemuda itu yang masih suka begadang hanya demi semua macam permainannya entah itu di ponsel pintar atau playstationnya tentu membuat Hinata sedikit terusik akhir-akhir ini.

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari bibir Sasuke, lagi. Tapi Hinata tahu permintaan kecilnya didengar dengan baik oleh pemuda itu, diimbangi dengan pergerakan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang mengelusi punggung Hinata untuk meyakinkan.

Tidak perlu banyak kata dan Hinata percaya Sasuke akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri—meski dibalut kemalasan dan kecuekan yang tertampak disikap luarnya—dan juga untuk masa depan mereka berdua...

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

Karakter Sasuke di sini hasil dari sentilan tokoh orifict milik 2Madness di The Principle Gamers, reading list di wattpad.

Terimakasih buat yang mau mampir lagi di fanfict gaje saya dan…

_Salam ultramen ganteng,_

_Tsaahh!_

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon! Part Four<em>

**[03.01.2015]**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**NARUTO **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_"Boom Clap" dipopulerkan oleh Charlie XCX_

[Sasuke x Hinata]

_**Warning!**__ Long description  
><em>

* * *

><p>BOOM CLAP © ookami<p>

_**Part Four**_

Hinata masih ingat saat pertama kali menyadari keanehan itu. Sikap Sasuke yang awalnya hanya membuat corak baru di warna hidup Hinata perlahan malah merubah sentilannya menjadi sesuatu yang janggal dan mendominasi dikeseluruhan hidupnya.

_Well,_ sedari ciuman pertama di malam itu, Hinata menyadari bahwa dia _menyerah_. Ikrar untuk bersantai dan tidak jatuh terlalu dalam pada pemuda tak biasa macam Sasuke pupus dalam serangan satu kecupan.

Naif. Polos. Dan terlalu gampang masuk dalam perangkap. Itulah gambaran untuk Hinata saat merasakan degup berlebihan kala tengah bersama Sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura sudah sering memperingatkan dirinya akan kehati-hatian saat menjeratkan diri dalam pesona seorang laki-laki. Tapi ternyata pertahanan yang hanya berupa teoritis itu tak bisa melingkupi Hinata dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Dengan segala kata-kata dan teori _absurd_ yang bergema di kepalanya untuk tetap biasa saat menghadapi Sasuke, semuanya lenyap secara perlahan.

Entah sasuke menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Hinata hanya bisa mengandalkan sedikit ego dan harga dirinya sebagai perempuan untuk tidak mengumbar nyata di hadapan Sasuke perihal _sesuatu_ yang tengah mengalir darinya untuk pemuda itu. Ya, ada sesuatu bernama cinta yang tengah mengalir terus menerus dan memenuhi relung hatinya untuk Sasuke. Sungguh picisan, tapi nyata dan tak terbantah.

_Clear_. Hinata mencintai Sasuke, dengan segala waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama dan prioritas yang ditunjukkan Sasuke untuknya maka tiga kata '_Hinata mencintai Sasuke'_ itu bisa dibuktikan dengan gamblang.

Meskipun kadang muncul pertanyaan krusial lain di kepalanya dan tak pernah sanggup diutarakannya di depan pemuda itu, _apa Sasuke juga mencintainya?_

_Bullshit!_

Oke, Hinata sepertinya memang selalu menjadi prioritas utama bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga semakin menunjukkan bukti kata-katanya dulu—_aku hanya akan memikirkanmu_—dengan cara mengintenskan skinship di antara mereka, meski itu masih dalam tahap yang ditolerir—tidak berlebihan dan tetap berbatas seperti kesepakatan bersama.

Hanya saja, yah—begitulah Sasuke. Hinata bahkan harus melakukan pengkajian lumayan lama sampai akhirnya bisa membuat defenisi final untuk seorang Sasuke di matanya. Meskipun harus mencuri kiasan dari novel romansa favoritnya, tapi paling tidak Hinata memiliki bukti kongkrit untuk sebuah kalimat kiasan yang berbunyi _gunung yang tak berpuncak_.

Itulah Sasuke, gunung yang puncaknya terlampau mustahil untuk dicapai karena memang ternyata gunung itu tak memiliki puncak sama sekali. Kalaupun ada orang yang bersikeras untuk mencari puncak itu hanya akan berakhir mati kelelahan, Hinata bisa memastikannya.

Karena Hinata pernah hampir berada di titik itu, saat kegusarannya meningkat dan—Hinata tidak akan begitu menceritakan hal ini, dia malas mengingat detailnya—membuatnya memutuskan menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu.

Tapi kondisi itu tidak bertahan lama dan buntutnya malah hanya berakhir pada isak tangis tersedunya di pelukan Sasuke saat pemuda itu berdiri di halaman rumahnya di pagi hari buta untuk menemuinya._ "Kangen"_. Itulah yang diucapkan dengan lirih oleh Sasuke dan membuat Hinata terisak dahsyat saat itu juga karena hal yang sama.

Dan kejadian itulah yang membuatnya menyadari perihal kiasan gunung tak berpuncak tadi. Hinata tahu takkan ada hasilnya kalau ingin mengontrol Sasuke terlebih memintanya melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaan pemuda itu, sia-sia dan membuat lelah. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak mungkin untuk menjauhi Sasuke karena segala fokus hatinya untuk pemuda itu.

Maka dari itu, Hinata menjadikan kiasan itu sebagai pondasinya untuk menghadapi Sasuke beserta rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Hinata berhenti untuk mencari puncak tertinggi Sasuke, dia hanya akan membiasakan diri dengan seluruh wilayah gunung itu, memeluk dan menguasainya dengan caranya sendiri yang nyatanya malah sangat disukai oleh Sasuke. Membuat mereka bertahan. Membuat Hinata bertahan, dan rasa cintanya…

Tidak perlu pengakuan semacam _I love you too_ dari bibir Sasuke. Cukup dengan tindakannya yang menunjukkan bahwa Hinata adalah nomor satu bagi pemuda itu, maka Hinata akan tutup mulut dan ikut kemana pun alur yang ditawarkan Sasuke untuknya, untuk masa depan mereka.

.

.

"Ah, Hinata. Selamat—uhm—siang?"

"S-Selamat siang, Nara." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung pada sosok lelaki jangkung di depannya.

"Shikamaru saja, sudah pernah kuminta begitu, 'kan?"

"Eh, ma-maaf." Entah kapan dia bisa berhenti bersikap canggung di hadapan Shikamaru—kawan akrab Sasuke. Tapi memang Shikamaru sedikit agak berbeda dibanding Naruto—teman akrab Sasuke yang lain. Lelaki di hadapannya itu jauh sangat misterius dibandingkan Naruto yang sangat terbuka dan terlalu mudah dibaca karakternya, sedangkan Shikamaru sebelas duabelas seperti Sasuke bahkan lebih parah dengan sikap tak pedulinya dengan kondisi sekitar.

Padahal hampir dua tahun lebih mereka sudah berkenalan, tapi tetap saja Hinata selalu sulit bersikap biasa saat berhadapan dengan pemuda bermarga Nara itu.

"S-Sasuke…?" Hinata bertanya ragu saat mendapati Shikamaru lah yang membukakan pintu saat dia datang.

"Di atas. Masih tidur."

"Oh…" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lagi dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke samping saat melihat Shikamaru memakai jaketnya dan bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Tolong beritahu padanya aku pulang dulu, nanti malam ke sini lagi. Itu kalau kalian tidak…" Hinata melihat Shikamaru menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan wajah malas dan berdecak pelan seperti menyesali sesuatu, "Sudahlah, sampai nanti."

Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan kening mendengar kalimat menggantung Shikamaru tapi tetap mempersilakan lelaki itu keluar pintu dan menutupnya saat Shikamaru sudah berjalan menjauh.

Hinata menghela napas sejenak sebelum bergerak menaiki tangga bangunan tingkat dua itu menuju lantai teratas. Lantai dua, itu tempat privasi Sasuke di ruko ini. Lantai itu biasanya hanya untuk tempat beristirahat sementara, tapi sepertinya tadi malam mereka bekerja sampai larut sehingga tidak sempat pulang ke rumah.

Ya, Sasuke sudah berkerja. Selepas lulus dari kuliahnya dua tahun lalu, dia beserta Shikamaru dan dibantu juga oleh Naruto memulai bisnis mereka diindustri digital, pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan jurusan kuliahnya. Bahkan ternyata mereka sudah memulai percobaan usaha ini sejak tahun terakhir mereka di bangku kuliah.

Sasuke dengan jujur memberitahu Hinata bahwa dia mau menggantikan Itachi untuk datang berkenalan dengan Hinata saat itu dengan perjanjian bahwa Itachi akan meminjamkan modal awal padanya. Hinata tidak marah saat tahu hal itu, toh Sasuke melakukannya untuk masa depannya, cukup logis menjadikan hal itu alasan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat memulai usaha ini sendirian, tapi berhubung Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih enggan meneruskan usaha keluarga mereka, maka Sasuke membiarkan dua temannya itu menanamkan saham dan membantunya mengembangkan bisnis.

Hinata tahu bahkan dalam beberapa waktu lalu Sasuke dan teman-temannya agak kesulitan karena faktor infrastruktur yang belum memadai, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini usaha mereka sedikit membuahkan hasil dan terlihat sangat menjanjikan. Terbukti dari kepindahan mereka beberapa bulan lalu ke bangunan tingkat dua ini yang sudah sanggup disewa dari hasil bisnis mereka sendiri.

Sasuke yang memang dasarnya penggila game, maka dengan sengaja memilih untuk membuat game bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto, mereka menyajikan konten dari berbagai Negara dengan tema petualangan yang ternyata mendapat respon positif dari _gamers_ yang lain.

Lalu Hinata yang sempat mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke tadi malam sebelum tidur perihal keberadaannya di ruko itu, langsung berinisiatif untuk mendatangi Sasuke esok harinya untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tentu saja Hinata khawatir, terlebih saat mengingat kebiasaan pemuda itu yang senang mengkonsumsi ramen dan softdrink serta makanan instan lain saat tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, jelas membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening saat memprediksi kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

Dan benar saja, saat Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di lantai atas, dia sudah disajikan pemandangan yang seketika membuat bibirnya menipis, lengkap dengan tatapan memicing saat melihat Sasuke berbaring menelungkup di atas karpet lantai dikelilingi berbagai macam sampah bekas makanan dan minuman instan, bahkan laptop di hadapannya masih terbuka dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu kecil yang menandakan mode _sleep_.

Hinata menghela napas kasar tapi detik berikutnya sudah tersenyum kecil saat melihat mulut Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka dalam posisi tidurnya. Tanpa membuat bunyi yang berlebihan, Hinata meletakkan tasnya dan mulai menyentuhi sampah-sampah dan benda-benda di sekeliling Sasuke untuk membuang dan meletakannya di tempat seharusnya.

Ruangan itu memang tidak luas tapi lengkap dengan adanya pantry dan kamar mandi. Sasuke sengaja menempatkan karpet alih-alih ranjang sebagai tempat istirahat, menurutnya karpet tebal di tengah ruangan itu lebih efisien untuk berbagi dengan _makhluk _lain di kantor itu saat mereka butuh rehat.

"Sasuke," Hinata berbisik lirih sambil mengusapkan telapaknya di kening pemuda itu, merapikan anak rambut Sasuke. Dia sudah selesai dengan aksi kebersihan singkatnya di ruangan itu dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

Dan Hinata tersenyum kecil saat pemuda itu tak bergerak sedikit pun saat disentuh. Tapi Hinata tahu ini sudah terlalu siang untuk melanjutkan tidur, pemuda itu perlu mandi dan makan.

"Bangun Sasuke," Hinata masih betah mengelusi kening dan kepala Sasuke dengan pelan, meminta perhatiannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke merespon dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata, dengan mata masih tertutup. Dia mengerang pelan lalu perlahan menelentangkan tubuhnya, masih memegangi tangan Hinata.

"Kapan kau datang?" Sasuke membuka perlahan matanya untuk melirik Hinata sekilas sambil menggerakkan punggung tangan Hinata menuju hidungnya untuk mulai membaui kulit gadis itu.

"Hm, beberapa menit lalu." Hinata tersenyum sumringah saat melihat kebiasaan aneh Sasuke yang kadang kala suka sekali menciumi kulit tertentu di tubuhnya. "Ini hampir tengah hari Sasuke, kau harus bangun dan segera mandi."

"Hn." Sasuke masih bergeming dengan kegiatannya menyentuhi punggung tangan Hinata. "Urusanmu di kampus sudah beres?"

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk, dia tahu Sasuke menanyakan persiapan kelulusannya. "Besok kami jadi pergi ke pantai untuk sedikit bersenang-senang."

Seketika mata Sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya dan menghentikan gerak hidungnya di kulit Hinata. Dia menatap Hinata dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "Haruno tidak akan mengajak yang lain selain kalian bertiga, 'kan?"

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Shino dan Kiba juga ikut, mereka yang jadi supir."

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, dia diam sejenak tapi kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit tanda sepakat. "Kalau malamnya kita makan bersama masih sempat?"

Hinata mengerjap, seketika dia berbinar saat mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Dengan wajah sedikit merona dia mengangguk penuh semangat dan langsung membuat Sasuke mendengus saat melihatnya.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan berhadapan dengan Hinata, dia menatap gadis itu beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pekerjaan."

Hinata menggeleng dan membalas senyum Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan bekerja, bukan main games terus setiap malam, 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit geli saat memancing candaan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Sedikit, kalau sedang bosan." Seketika Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tetap membiarkan Sasuke meraih tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya, mereka memang tak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa waktu ini. Selain karena Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Hinata juga tengah sibuk menghadapi ujian dan persiapan kelulusannya. Jadilah mereka tak sering bertemu dan kebanyakan hanya Hinata yang menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Sasuke di tempat kerjanya ataupun di rumah.

Mereka masih berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, dalam diam. Hinata hanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, dia tersenyum menyesapi aroma tubuh pemuda yang sudah bersamanya hampir dua tahun lebih.

Hinata juga membiarkan Sasuke mengecupi dengan lembut puncak kepalanya. Mereka benar-benar sudah lama tidak menghabiskan momen seperti ini. Kesibukkan sedikit memalingkan waktu mereka.

Tapi Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, begitu juga Sasuke. Seiring waktu mereka sadar bahwa kesibukan apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini tak lebih hanya demi untuk masa depan mereka sendiri. Jadi tak ada alasan logis untuk menjadikan minimnya waktu bertemu sebagai bahan untuk mencari perkara dalam hubungan mereka, yang jelas komunikasi tetap berjalan baik dan Hinata cukup puas dengan itu.

"Hm, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Tolong luangkan waktu minggu depan ya."

"Ada apa?"

"Ino mengundang kita ke acara pertunangannya."

"Dengan si pucat?"

Hinata tertawa geli. "Kau ini!" Dia memukul pelan punggung Sasuke untuk mengingatkan. "Namanya Sai, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus tak peduli, dia melepaskan pelukan dan segera berdiri. "Mandi," ucapnya singkat sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ujung ruangan.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu." Hinata juga segera berdiri dari duduknya dan bergerak ke arah pantry untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya makanan dalam lemari pendingin di sana.

"Ah," Tepat saat di pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke berbalik untuk kembali bicara dengan Hinata. "Ambil sesuatu dalam laci bagian atas," Dia mengendikkan kepala ke arah meja kecil dekat jendela. "Itu untukmu."

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke masih berdiri menungguinya di depan pintu kamar mandi hanya mengangkat alis tapi tetep melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dikatakan Sasuke, padahal sebuah tomat sudah terpegang di sebelah tangannya.

Dan kerutan di dahinya langsung muncul saat melihat kotak kecil beludru berwarna biru yang didapatnya dari laci yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pelan sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar, dan Hinata tahu sorot itu menandakan bahwa dirinya harus mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya.

Dibukanya benda beludru itu dan yah—seperti dugaan awal, itu kotak perhiasan dan ada cincin dengan mata berkilau kecil di tengahnya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata, sedikit bingung tapi tak sepolos itu sampai tak mengerti untuk apa benda berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata kembali melarikan matanya ke arah bola mata hitam pemuda yang masih berdiri diam di pintu kamar mandi.

Hinata bahkan bisa melihat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan mata mengarah ke lantai tapi perlahan bergerak untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Ayo menikah."

"E-Eh?" Hinata mengerjap lagi dengan polosnya. _Crap!_ Dia tahu momen ini mungkin akan datang suatu hari nanti—mengingat keseriusan hubungan mereka sejak awal. Tapi… entahlah, diwaktu seperti ini? Dengan sebelah tangan memegang tomat dan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri diam di pintu kamar mandi, mengajaknya menikah?

"K-Kau… bercanda?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Menurutmu?" sahutnya dengan nada santai.

_Great! _Hinata tahu Sasuke memang… entahlah! Tapi bukan berarti meminangkan dikondisi seperti ini, kan? Pemuda itu bahkan belum mandi dan mereka berdiri berjauhan. Benar-benar…

Hinata berdilema antara ingin tertawa dan mengumpat saat itu juga, yang jelas—ugh! Terserahlah, yang jelas detik itu juga dia bergerak tergesa ke arah Sasuke dan menerjang pemuda itu dengan mata memanas dan wajah memerah.

"Jahat!" Dia berseru tertahan sambil melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke. "Ka-Kau ini b-benar-benar keterlaluan..." Kedua tangannya bahkan masih menggenggam tomat dan kotak cincin saat memeluk Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku memang keterlaluan karena menghancurkan impianmu dengan melamar di depan pintu kamar mandi seperti ini," sahut Sasuke sambil mengeluskan tangannya di punggung Hinata. "Tapi siapa yang peduli? Yang penting kau akan setuju, 'kan?" bisiknya lagi di telinga gadis itu.

"B-Bodoh!" Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menahan airmatanya saat ini, dia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di kaos baju Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar isakan kecil Hinata hanya terkekeh dan kembali bertanya, "Cincinnya perlu kupakaikan atau bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu seketika membuat Hinata tertawa geli dan melepas jalinan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kalau itu sangat merepotkanmu, tuan Uchiha," sindirnya dengan bibir mencibir.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tapi tetap meraih sebelah tangan Hinata untuk merebut kotak beludru itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai setelah mengambil isinya. "Kalau ini tidak muat, akan kukuliti Hanabi karena menyamakan ukuran jari manisnya dengan milikmu."

Hinata tertawa pelan dalam lelehan airmatanya, dan menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya dengan sedikit gugup saat benda bulat dan dingin itu melingkar pas di jari manisnya.

"Tidak buruk," Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang masih sibuk meneliti cincin di jarinya. "Kalau sudah selesai aku mau mandi sekarang."

Hinata mendengar sindiran Sasuke, tapi dia enggan menanggapi dan tetap memilih memandangi cincin di tangannya. Dia bahagia dan merasakan macam euforia sejenisnya saat ini, dan tidak ingin menghancurkannya dengan sikap tak peka Sasuke yang tak tahu tempat.

Tapi ternyata kali ini Sasuke juga enggan untuk diabaikan, maka dengan mendecak dulu lalu menyeringai dia meraih pinggang Hinata dengan cepat dan tak peduli saat gadis itu memekik karena kaget. "Mandi bersamaku kalau begitu."

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata bahkan sudah melupakan tomat yang terjatuh dari tangannya dan menggelinding di lantai entah kemana. "Le-Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan tetap mengangkut Hinata ke dalam kamar mandi, paling tidak membuat Hinata kesal akan semakin membuatnya tambah bersemangat hari ini.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon! The last part<em>

**[10.01.2015]**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

**NARUTO** ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

[Sasuke x Hinata]

* * *

><p>BOOM CLAP © ookami<p>

**_Part Five_**

Hinata baru saja menutup pintu rumah mungilnya dan berbalik untuk melangkah masuk, tapi saat hampir mencapai ruang keluarga, dia menghentikan langkah pelannya dan mengangkat alis saat melihat dua sosok yang jauh berbeda fisik tengah duduk berhadapan.

Yang berfisik dewasa membelakangi Hinata dengan posisi bersila di lantai menghadap sofa, sedang yang masih balita duduk di atas sofa menatap balik sosok di depannya. Wajah mereka hampir sejajar meskipun yang satu jelas duduk lebih rendah dari yang lain. Mereka berdua terlihat identik dengan ciri fisik yang serupa, hanya ukuran yang berbeda.

Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saat melihat betapa seriusnya ekspresi sang balita mendengarkan sosok di depannya yang tengah bicara padanya, meskipun sebatang cokelat kecil berada di sebelah genggaman tangannya dan boneka naga kecil berada di pelukannya yang lain.

"Kau mengerti, Raito?"

"Da!"

"Ayah akan memberikan yang lebih besar lagi dari ini kalau kau berjanji tidur di box-mu sendiri malam ini."

"Bhu!"

Hinata menggigit bibir sambil geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat seorang pria dewasa tengah berbincang dengan balita yang bulan depan baru akan genap berumur satu tahun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bayi itu menyahut dan mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan apapun yang diucapkan sosok di depannya.

"Seorang pria tidak boleh melanggar janjinya, Raito. Dan kau sudah menyepakatinya. Oke?"

Hinata semakin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada mendesak itu, maka dengan bergerak mendekat dia memiringkan kepala untuk menarik perhatian sang bayi.

"Ma! Ma!" Wajah mungil itu memerah dan terpekik saat matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang tersenyum mendekatinya, dia bahkan melepaskan pelukan boneka naga hijaunya kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata, dengan tubuh yang dihentak-hentak di posisi duduknya.

Hinata tertawa senang saat melihatnya, dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh mungil itu dan menggeser sedikit tubuh besar pria yang tadi duduk berhadapan dengan Raito, putranya.

"Apa kabar anak tampan ibu hari ini? Ugh! Siapa yang memberikan cokelat padamu?" Hinata pura-pura mengernyit saat melihat bibir putranya sudah tertempeli dengan lelehan cokelat.

"Da! Da!" Dengan penuh semangat, Raito menyahut sambil memandang ayahnya dengan berbinar. Sekali lagi Hinata tertawa saat melihat reaksi anaknya yang seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ibu pikir yang ini kita simpan dulu ya." Hinata mengambil sisa batangan cokelat yang tergenggam di telapak mungil Raito. "Nanti kita makan lagi," lanjutnya sambil mengecup gemas pipi memerah putranya.

Hanya dengan kecupan itu, maka Raito tak menolak saat Hinata menjauhkan cokelat miliknya dari tangannya dan meletakkan ke dalam kotak pembungkus di atas meja.

"Dan ayah harus bertanggungjawab dengan semua kekacauan ini," ucap Hinata sambil menjilat pelan ujung bibir Raito yang belepotan cokelat, membuat bayi itu terkikik geli dan berseru senang.

"Aku hanya memberinya potongan paling kecil."

Hinata berpaling untuk melihat wajah sanksi pria yang masih betah duduk di lantai dengan posisi bersilanya.

"Lalu berniat menambah dengan potongan yang lebih besar?"

Hinata bisa melihat pria itu mengangkat bahu sambil menjangkaukan tangan menarik tisu basah dari meja kemudian mendekat untuk membersihkan sekitaran bibir Raito yang tertempel cokelat, sekaligus sebelah telapak tangannya. "Dia suka dan aku hanya berusaha merayu."

"Sasuke!" Hinata kembali menggeleng, tapi senyum geli tak bisa disembunyikannya. "Dia bahkan mungkin tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan."

"Dia paham." Sasuke memandang Hinata penuh keyakinan. "Putraku mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan ayahnya. Benarkan, Raito?""

"Da!"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat tatapan menantang Sasuke ketika mendapat respon itu dari putranya.

"Dia tentu akan selalu menuruti apapun yang kau katakan tanpa mengerti maksudnya. Kau ayahnya, tentu begitu jadinya." Hinata heran kenapa dia selalu membahas perkara ini bersama suaminya—perdebatan tentang apakah Raito mengerti dan memahami semua yang selalu dibicarakan Sasuke padanya.

Demi Tuhan, seandaikan saja hal yang dibicarakan Sasuke adalah hal ringan dan pembelajaran sesuai umur, maka Hinata tidak akan komplain apapun. Tapi tidak, Sasuke kadang malah akan menceritakan kesehariannya dalam bekerja atau tentang berdebatannya dengan Hinata kepada bayi itu, seakan-akan pria itu tengah berbicara dengan teman sejawatnya. Padahal Raito hanya akan mengangguk dan menyebut 'Da!' atau ' Bhu' atau 'Ma' atau apapun itu yang berhasil diucapkan bibir mungilnya.

Tapi Hinata tentu tak bisa melarang. Hinata cukup senang saat menyadari Sasuke sangat terbuka kala bersama putranya, meskipun terlihat agak tak biasa. Anak-ayah itu teramat dekat, Sasuke bahkan akan banyak bicara kalau tengah berduaan dengan putranya. Ia seperti menemukan sahabat baru tatkala Raito diketahui akan lahir ke dunia. Bahkan ketika Hinata masih mengandung, tak jarang Sasuke berbicara pada perut buncit istrinya setiap malam, melaporkan kesehariannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Apa dia menghabiskan susunya?" tanya Hinata sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya ke lantai, dengan Raito yang kini kembali memeluk boneka naganya dan bergelayut manja di kaki ibunya.

"Hn." Sasuke yang tak pernah mau kalah ikut-ikutan merebahkan kepalanya di sebelah paha Hinata dengan mata terus menatap ke arah Raito di sampingnya, mengamati setiap gerakan bayi itu dengan seksama.

"Maaf, ya. Tadi kami agak sedikit kerepotan karena banyak sekali yang mengantri tanda tangan." Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Ini hari Minggu, tapi Hinata harus meninggalkan rumah sejak pagi karena di toko bukunya diadakan bedah buku dari penulis baru yang merupakan teman kampusnya saat kuliah. Sebenarnya Hinata mengelola toko buku itu bersama Sakura, tapi tentu dia tak nyaman untuk membiarkan Sakura mengurus semuanya sendiri.

"Hn."

Hanya dengan gumaman itu, dan Hinata tahu suaminya tak mempermasalahkan kepulangannya yang terlambat dari seharusnya. Dengan tak kentara, dibelainya tengkuk Sasuke, pengucapan terimakasih secara nonverbal atas kesediaan pria itu untuk menjaga dan merawat putra mereka seharian ini, sendirian.

"Dia tidak rewel, 'kan?"

"Satu kali _pup_ dan menangis saat ingin tidur siang."

Hinata tertawa pelan, dengan gemas ditundukkannya kepala untuk kembali mengecup pipi Raito yang kini tengah sibuk membalas tatapan ayahnya dalam diam. Mereka seperti tengah bertelepati dan Hinata mulai tidak suka dengan itu.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Hinata tertular dengan ke-_absurd_-an Sasuke, mulai menganggap Raito memang bisa mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan orangtuanya.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan meraih tubuh Raito dalam gendongan. Raito berteriak senang saat tubuh gempalnya mulai diangkat tinggi oleh ayahnya.

"Tadi kau memintanya berjanji apa?" selidik Hinata dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan. Ia berdiri dan bicara tanpa melihat Hinata. "Kami mau mandi dan sangat lapar, ibu," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju tangga rumah. "Tolong makan malamnya."

"Sasuke!" Hinata mulai cemas dengan apapun yang tadi dibicarakan pria itu pada putranya.

Tepat setelah Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga kedua, ia menoleh dengan ujung bibir tertarik. "Aku meminta Raito untuk tidak mengganggu nanti malam. Dia tidak boleh tidur di ranjang kita malam ini."

Hinata mengerjab pelan, membiarkan pekikan dan seruan ceria Raito berlalu tatkala mereka berdua mulai menghilang di atas tangga. Sekian detik dan wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah, campuran antara kesal dan malu. "S-Sasuke!"

.

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar bisikan lirih itu. Ia belum tidur, Hinata tahu itu. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan dengan tubuh Hinata membelakangi Sasuke, kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan tak berjarak dengan separuh bagiannya tertutup selimut.

"Aku akan bersamamu seumur hidup."

Hanya jawaban itu dan Hinata tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Selalu sama, selalu semacam itu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, meskipun Hinata baru beberapa kali menanyakannya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, napas Hinata sudah teratur tapi Sasuke tahu wanita itu belum benar-benar tertidur.

"Sepenting itukah?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengecupi telinga Hinata. "Tidak cukupkah dengan aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu? Mendampingimu?"

Hinata mengeliat pelan saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh kembali kulitnya, dia membuka mata dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria itu dalam keremangan kamar tidur mereka.

"Cukup. Tentu cukup, Sasuke." Hinata menelusurkan jemarinya di rahang Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang lebih kusyukuri selain pertemuan kita di kafe itu dan kehadiran Raito saat ini."

Mereka masih bertatapan. Sasuke diam dan menunggu apapun yang akan kembali diucapkan Hinata padanya.

"Tapi kadangkala wanita biasa sepertiku juga butuh sesuatu yang verbal untuk lebih diyakinkan."

"Kau bukan wanita biasa. Kau—"

"Aku tahu," bisik Hinata, jemarinya sudah menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Perlahan dia memajukan wajahnya, menggantikan jemari itu dengan bibirnya, mengecup pelan milik Sasuke, singkat namun penuh kelembutan. "Aku mencintaimu dan ini fakta. Lupakan pertanyaan konyolku barusan karena itu hanya celetukan ringan yang bisa kau jawab kapan pun kau mau. Kalau kau siap," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum geli.

Jelas wanita itu tengah mengejeknya, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi ia juga tak berkutik saat menyadari kemana arah dari pertanyaan awal istrinya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Dengan gerak tegas, ditariknya tubuh Hinata untuk kembali berdempet dengan tubuhnya, mencoba mengirimkan gelenyar aksi balas dendamnya setelah ini.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa dan hasrat sekaligus kala merasakan bukti gairah Sasuke menantang untuk membalas sikap jahilnya beberapa saat lalu.

"A-Aku tak berpikir kau pemalu atau semacamnya, Sasuke," ungkapnya dengan jujur, sengaja dan menyinggung. "Tapi kupikir kau perlu dipancing hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata cinta untukku."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau senakal ini," desis Sasuke sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Hinata.

"A-Aku!? Nakal?" Hinata tak terima dengan sebutan itu. "Bisa-bisanya—hmmffhh." Hinata tak bisa lagi melanjutkan protesnya. Sasuke tak membiarkannya lagi, pria itu geram dan merasa geli secara bersamaan.

Dari awal pertemuan sampai sekarang, hanya Hinata yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari zona aman dan membuatnya melakukan hal tak biasa dalam hidupnya. Berkencan, menikah, memikirkan masa depan dan terikat. Tak pernah Sasuke berencana untuk melakukan semua itu dalam waktu secepat ini, semuda ini.

Tapi keberadaan Hinata jelas membuatnya merancang masa depan baru diluar prediksinya, dan itu mulai terjadi sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bersama. Sasuke menyadarinya, wanita itu menguasai segala aspek hidupnya dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan dan lembut sampai-sampai Sasuke tak punya cara untuk menolak selain menerimanya dengan sukarela.

Hinata mengikatnya. Mendebarkannya. Mempesonanya. Menarik hasratnya dan memberikan arti hidup baru dalam balutan keluarga kecil mereka. Dan setelah semua penyerahan dirinya untuk wanita itu, haruskah Hinata masih menanyakan hal itu lagi padanya? Cinta? Tsk! Adakah sebutan lain selain satu kata itu untuk menggambarkan seluruh fokus Sasuke pada Hinata saat ini?

_First kiss just like a drug_

_Under your influence_

_You take me over, you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love!_

(_Boom Clap_ by Charlie XCX – Ost. The Fault in Our Stars)

.

.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>_

**[11.02.2015]**


End file.
